Die Entführung
by Zen-Kun
Summary: Kazuha wird von den Männern in Schwarz entführt und Heiji bittet Conan um Hilfe... KazuHeiji RanShin


**Die Entführung**

_Hallo ich heiße Zen (Das ist der Spitzname, den mir meine Cousine Kathy-Sue gegeben hat; lest bitte auch ihre FF's)Das ist meine erste Fanfiction und sie ist noch nicht so gut, aber bitte lest sie trotzdem und schreibt Rewievs. Ich habe bisher nur Conan Band 1-10 gelesen und einige Folgen im TV gesehen, also wundert euch nicht, wenn ich noch auf dem alten Stand bin. Viel Spaß! _

In der Detektei Mori waren seit zwei Wochen keine Kunden mehr gekommen und Kogoro war genervt. Ran benahm sich immer mehr wie Conans Mutter. Conan konnte sich nicht einmal in Ruhe einen Tee machen ohne, dass Ran ihm half. Aber am schlimmsten war das Baden. Wenn Conan baden wollte, kam Ran immer mit. Doch irgendwann klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.

Kogoro sprang auf und sagte: „Guten Tag! Hier ist die Detektei Mori. Mit wem spreche ich?"

„Hi Kogoro, hier ist Heiji. Kann ich bitte ganz schnell mit Ran sprechen. Es ist wichtig!"

Er rief Ran und sie sagte: „Hallo?"

„Hi Ran. Hier ist Heiji. Sag mal ist Kazuha vielleicht bei euch? Oder weißte wo sie stecken könnte?"

„Nee Heiji, aber vielleicht weiß Conan was. Moment."

Ran rief: „Conaaaan!"

„Was ist los Ran?"

„Hier. Heiji will mit dir reden."

Conan nahm den Hörer.

„Was gibt's Heiji?"

„Shinichi! Kazuha ist verschwunden. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen. Haste eine Ahnung wo sie ist?"

„Tut mir leid Heiji, weiß ich nicht, aber ich komme nach Osaka und helfe dir. Vielleicht ist es etwas Ernstes."

„Gut dann beeil dich!"

„Okay Heiji- Heiji? Bist du noch dran?"

tut tut tuuuut…

So ein Depp, dachte Conan.

„Ran? Heiji hat gefragt, ob ich ihn besuchen komme, weil doch Ferien sind."

„Okay Freundchen. Aber nur wenn Kazu-Chan da ist und du um neun Uhr im Bett liegst und du auf gar keinen Fall wieder Schnaps trinkst! Verstanden?"

„Klar!"

„Bye und viel Spaß bei Kazu-Chan und Heiji!"

Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ach Ran. Küss mich nicht auf die Wange. Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht mag! Ich bin ein Kind."

„Ja, und zwar ein süßes Kind!"

Hup huuup

„Oh ich muss gehen. Das Taxi ist da!"

„Wohin willst du denn so ganz alleine Kleiner?" sagte der Taxifahrer.

„Ich muss zum Flughafen. So schnell wie möglich!"

„Letzter Aufruf zum Flug nach Osaka.", hörte Conan aus dem Lautsprecher.

Er ging zum check-In, bestieg das Flugzeug und in zwei Stunden war er in Osaka. Von da aus ist er mit einem nicht ganz so nettem Taxifahrer zu Heiji gefahren.

Ding Dong, Ding dong

„Ah. Endlich biste da Shinichi! Ich mach mir solche Sorgen um Kazuha. Sie ist gestern bei mir geblieben und heute morgen war sie weg. Das lag auf ihrem Kopfkissen.

„Zeig her, Heiji!"

„Hier Shin, kannste das lesen. Is n bisschen verschlüsselt!"

„Ich glaube schon. Da steht:

Von der Organisation.

Heiji Hattori. Wenn du deine Freundin lebend wieder sehen willst, dann liefere uns Shinichi Kudo in der alten Lagerhalle am Hafen aus. Ansonsten ist sie tot. Verstanden? TOOOOT!

Ich weiß. Das waren Gin und Wodka. Hast du noch etwas von dem Schnaps?"

„Ja, aber du solltest dich nich' besaufen, sondern mir helfen Kazuha zu finden!"

„Her damit! Wenn dir das Leben deiner Freundin lieb ist!"

„Aber, aber warum musste dich dafür besaufen, heißt du Kogoro Mori? Außerdem: KAZUHA IST NICH MEINE FREUNDIN!"

„Idiot. Durch den Schnaps wird die Wirkung des Giftes für kurze Zeit ausgesetzt und ich werde wieder der Alte!"

„Ach so klar. Hatte ich vergessen. Sorry Mann!"

Später vor der Lagerhalle.

„Oh man Heiji. Mir ist total schlecht… obwohl ich hicks die ganze Flasche getrunken hicks habe, verwandele ich mich nicht."

Heiji rannte wutentbrannt dem Eingang entgegen, als auf einmal Gin um die Ecke kam. Heiji war so wütend, dass er solange auf Gin einschlug bis dieser sich nicht mehr bewegte. Dann ging er in das Lagerhaus. Sofort hörte er Schreie von Kazuha aus einem Nebenraum. Er sah Wodka wie er Kazuha begrapschen wollte. Da wurde Heiji noch wütender, versetzte Wodka einen gezielten Schlag und Wodka ging K.O.

Er befreite Kazuha und sie schrie: „HEIJI MEIN HELD!"

Er wurde ganz rot, umarmte sie und fragte: „Willste meine Freundin werden?"

„Aber… Aber…. Natürlich Heiji, ich liebe dich schon seit ich dich kenne!"

Heiji kam Kazuhas Lippen immer näher und dann küssten sie sich.

Heiji dachte sich: Ich werde mal dem Shinichi das Gift mitbringen.

Drei Monate später war Conan wieder Shinichi.

Ran weinte als er in der Tür der Detektei stand und er sagte nur: „Warum weinst du Ran? Ich wollte dich gerade fragen ob du meine Freundin werden willst und du heulst mir hier meine Ohren zu."

„Ist das dein Ernst Shi- Shinichi?"

„Ja mein voller Ernst."

„Ja Shinichi. Ich will deine Freundin werden."

Und was passiere wohl ein Jahr später? Na was wohl…? Eine Doppelhochzeit. Wer hatte wohl geheiratet? Natürlich: Heiji Hattori und Kazuha Toyama sowie Shinichi Kudo und Ran Mori.

Und nur die arme Sonoko ist allein geblieben….

_Danke fürs Lesen!_

_Ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen_

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

THE END


End file.
